nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana (language)
Could you maybe translate some basics into English? 09:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that was my plan. Should I make a page like Oceana (dialect)/en? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Or move this page to Narasha 'Oshenna? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::I wouldn't do that. In Libertas we tried the same once, and that didn't work out. I'd make it like this: introduction (english) in dialect wiu wiu in english wiu wiu Something like that? 09:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Good. I'll do that. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:01, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's friendly 10:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm working on it now (please don't edit) Shall I make the 'slofs'(words) section 'English - Oceana' on the English section and 'Oceana - English' on the Oceana section? It gives makes it more useful I think. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, 10:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Done. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Nice It looks very good. Maybe, when we're able to add pictures, it can become a Featured Article. 10:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :What kind of picture? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, that's mostly the problem with articles about languages... 10:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:People_in_conversation? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Possible, and maybe later, a map of the area where it is spoken. And if you want to make the article really really good, add some references, see also's and external links. 10:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I will do that. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You're a very good citizen. Won't you run for MOTC in the Federal elections? 10:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't know. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::There are lots of benefits, and you actually don't have to do very much. It's okay if you say your opinion on proposals and vote from now and then. 10:53, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, I'll add meself to the list. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::That's great! Thanks a lot. By the way, if you want you can join a political party, or even start up one of your own. 10:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) (I'm leaving, dinner time, bye) :::::::::::Thanks, but I first need to know which politic direction I have. Don't know it 100% yet. Bye! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:57, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Dear king Dit artikel is een puinzooi. Ik stel voor dat we 't Oceana een beetje laten uitsterven ok? Dan zal mijn laatste taak hier zijn om deze voormalige taal een beetje te beschrijven en dan houd ik 't voor gezien. Dan heb ik tenminste één keer nuttig bijgedragen ;) --OuWTB 10:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Niet doen! McCrooke 10:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ik wacht liever eerst de reactie van Dimi af. --OuWTB 10:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Denk nie dat dimt dat doet McCrooke 10:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hij weet dat ik anders ga zeuren :P --OuWTB 10:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dam creer ik weer een nieuw moeilijk onmogelijk spreekbaar taaltje McCrooke 10:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Succes ermee. --OuWTB 10:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Beloof je me dan dat je ddit taaltje in leven houd? McCrooke 10:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ik beloof me je niets :P --OuWTB 11:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Dan neem ik dit taaltje wel onder mijn hoede McCrooke 11:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Spreek je 't dan? --OuWTB 11:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Pierlot, laat de dingen die voor mij bedoelt zijn, aan mij over, wil je. OWTB: goed idee. Ik geef je het tijdelijke monopolie op het bewerken van alle artikels die het dialect aangaan (incl. Hurbanova, dat ik tijdelijk zal deblocken), met het doel dat je zelf aangaf. Bedankt voor het voorstel en de goede wil. 11:39, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Goedzo :) Ef één ding: vandaag kan ik niet zoveel doen, want anders krijg ik m'n geschiedenis niet af è. --OuWTB 12:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Versta ik hoor. Mij zal je hier hopelijk ook minder zien dan in 2007. Indien niet, ben ik gegarandeerd gebuisd voor Historische Kritiek, Historisch overzicht van de Wijsbegeerte, Voornaamste moderne literaturen, Nederlandse letterkunde, Engelse taalvaardigheid, Nederlandse taalvaardigheid en Nederlandse taalkunde xD. 12:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Oja, en Geschiedenis en cultuur van de Angelsaksische landen :p 12:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Wa :P --OuWTB 12:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Leuke vakken hé? ^^ 12:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hè :P Zoiets zal ik ook wel krijgen later. Ik kan met mijn profiel namelijk alleen maar taal- & cultuurstudies doen of putjesschepper worden :P --OuWTB 12:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Haha. Je kan toch kiezen wat je doet aan de universiteit? Me dunkt hebben ze trouwens een paar goede universiteiten in Nederland wat letterkunde betreft. 12:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::'t Enige probleem is dat ik geen Hollanders versta.. Belgen dat lukt nog wel, maar Hollanders.. jong die slikken echt alles in en 't enige dat ik hoor is hun harde g :P --OuWTB 12:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Je kan misschien naar de Universiteit Hasselt, of naar die van Leuven gaan. Niet zo eindeloos ver :p. Ik moet voor 'Ned. Taalvaardigheid I' leren diftongeren. Haha! Ja, wij Vlamingen (Oost-Vlamingen zeker) monoftongeren alles hé. Niets moeilijk aan diftongeren, behalve het consequent toepassen. Doen jullie Limburgers dat? 12:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ee, eu en oo niet. Ook ui klinkt bij ons als een Franse oeu, de ei maken we wel diftong. In het Limburgs als taal stikt 't van de dif- en zelfs triftonger zoals ieë en oea (oe-ee-ah :P), dus 'k kan 't redelijk, behalve die "ui" dan è... Lelijke klank zegt men maar :P Limburgers hebben meer moeite met de -t, die spreken we niet uit na een plosief of africatief en brengt = brenk en komt = komp :P --OuWTB 13:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) OWTB, I'm glad you're working so thorougly. But please, don't forget the message: downsizing. Your words were: "uitsterven". That's not what I'm saying, but don't make it less homogenous than it already is. Thnks. How was History, btw? 13:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ik volg je kritiek even niet, mss kun je ef op 't Nederlands overgaan? @History: still not finished (((A))) --OuWTB 13:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::'t Is geen kritiek hoor. Ik wijs er alleen even op dat je je vrij mag voelen dingen te schrappen en te verwijderen, en andere klein mag houden. Nouja, je weet wel wat ik bedoel: doe je ding maar overzet jezelf niet :D 13:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Ik beschrijf nu hier alleen maar het Oshenna da'k ook heb gebruikt in Hurbanova Novine etc, dus ik wil 't ef zo volledig mogelijk maken :) --OuWTB 13:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Huh Ik zag hier ergens "cum" staan --Bucurestean 18:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Voltooid deelwoord van "come". --OuWTB 19:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :: Wow... hoe heette je Nyttfroner bordeel ook alweer? (hint, hint) --Bucurestean 19:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Eh.. De ballentent? --OuWTB 19:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Umi pare ry, Bucu. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ce-ţi pare rău? :S --Bucurestean 17:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::In English pleazzzzzzzzzzze. Maybe the cum stands for Cum laude --Lars Washington 17:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Cum = How, just like it's Como in Spanish, Come in Italian, Comment in French, etc. --Bucurestean 17:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Cum laude could be translated literally through Cu laudă ;) --Bucurestean 17:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Zoals in Dutch --Lars Washington 17:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: That's a second meaning of it, yes, but it depends on which situation there is. Otherwise it's ca :) --Bucurestean 17:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Lang... How did you make it it's fullproof!Marcus Villanova 19:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean? I just typed a little bit with my keyboard :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::so just all of a sudden you thought of a language? Marcus Villanova 20:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I always think of languages, it's an obsession! :P Well, I created Hurbanova as a town with many inhabitants of Slovak origins and thought that their language couldn't just have disappeared so I mixed Slovak and English a bit :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Oos Your work on the language inspired me to work on a language in Brunant, a langua Barzuna. Its still very new but I am working on the grammar and there is even a Brezondian-English dictionary (though not as extensive as the Oceana one). HORTON11: • 19:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I like the idea. It reminds me a bit of Maltese :) Of course, there is still a lot to be done, but it took me ages to make Oshenna as large as it is now, so don't worry :P Perhaps you could add a map of the areas in Brunant were this language is mainly spoken? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It is like Maltese (the inspiration), but it draws more on romance languages. Aout the map, I would like to make a gif showing the expansion and retreat of the linguistic area. HORTON11: • 21:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. That could be fun if you now how to create that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's not that hard actually. I just need to start with a bunch of maps. HORTON11: • 22:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC)images.wikia.com/carrington/images/e/eb/Barzuna_language_area.gif :::::Well, you need the right programs for it. Guess it ain't gonna work in Paint :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Its actually paint and internet (I don't have those fancy programs, but photoshop wpuld be nice). See here: HORTON11: • 13:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Looks very good! I'm impressed you can do it with two kind of "stupid" programs like internet and paint :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Just proves you don't need a fancy program to do these things. HORTON11: • 14:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::That's true :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::btw did you include numbers and words in the dictionary, or are they separate. HORTON11: • 15:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::You mean numbers like "one, two three"? They are words too, so they are included :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC)